


Raising Grace

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: Gabriel gets suited with the task of raising his new baby sister.  Can he live up to the responsibility.





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel sat on the floor holding the little girl Chuck had just put in his hands. He looked down at her and smiled. Already he wanted to keep her safe. Safe from the war, safe from all the bad things.

Gabe looked up at Chuck, “What am I supposed to do now?” 

Chuck smiled softly, “Follow your instincts. You’ll do great.” 

Gabe looked back down at the bundle sleeping in his arms, “I think I’ll call you Grace.” The little girl cooed in response. Gabriel laid her on the bed, then stood up. It was clear to him what he needed to do. He needed to get far away from this war. Needed to keep her safe. He hurried around the room grabbing a few things. Then he picked the little girl up and was gone.

He’d found a small cabin in the middle of the woods. Thinking that would be a great place because of the isolation. Gabe carried the little girl inside and laid her down on the bed. He sighed as he plopped into a nearby chair. He watched her as she slept peacefully. He needed to get her a real bed. He needed to do a lot of things, but for the moment he needed to relax. Gabe closes his eyes and drifted off. It seemed like he’d just fallen asleep when there was a high pitch squeel. He bolted up to see Lucifer standing over Grace.

Gabe jumped to his feet, “Luci step away from the girl.” 

Lucifer smiled, “She’s my little sister too you know.” 

Gabe lunged for Grace and was thrown into a wall, “Damn it Lucifer leave her alone.” Lucifer laughed, “And what are you going to do about it little brother.”

Lucifer leaned over and picked the infant up, “How would you like to hang out with your big brother Luci for a while.” The girl screamed. 

Gabe tried to free himself, “Let her go Luci.” With a snap of his fingers Lucifer and the baby were gone. Gabe stared at the place she was for a moment.

Gabe dropped to his knees. He’d failed to keep her safe. A tear slid down his cheek. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Cas looked down at him, “We’ll get her back Gabe.” 

Gabe smiled weakly, “I screwed up Castiel.”

Castiel lifted him to his feet, “So now we make it right.” 

Gabriel smiled weakly, “If he hurts one hair on her head I’ll kill him myself.” 

Castiel patted him on the back, “That’s it gather that anger and let’s go save Grace.” With a snap of his fingers Gabe was gone. 

She was screaming in the crib. Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose, “Is that all you do. Stop. I’m tired of hearing it.” He turned and left the room. Gabriel appeared next to her. She instantly stopped screaming and smiled. Holding her arms out for him. He reached down and picked her up. Nuzzling his nose to hers, “Shhhh it’s ok Gracie. I’m here.” Lucifer’s head shot up. The baby wasn’t crying anymore. He hurried off to check on her. Once he turned the corner he ran into Castiel. 

He smirked, “You think you can stop me solider?” 

Cas smiled, “I don’t need to stop you. Just distract you long enough for them to get away.”

Lucifer went to snap his fingers and annihilate the lowly angel, but he was gone. He turned to a fist in his face after feeling a tapping on his shoulder.

Castiel smirked, “You’re not the only one that has tricks big brother. You’ll never see that girl again.” 

Lucifer got to his feet, “I’m going to enjoy destroying you. I’ll raise that little girl the right way.” Castiel ducked a punched then upper cut Lucifer. The fight last a good while. It ended with Cas laying on the floor bloody and broken.

Lucifer smirked, “I’ll let you live this time. But the next time you try to come between me and something I want you won’t be so lucky.”

Gabe sat in a cabin in the middle of Norway holding the little girl close. He rocked her back and forth, “It’s ok princess. Nothing will ever happen to you. I promise to keep you safe.” 

Castiel appeared in front of him, “You’ll be safe now. We have him in the cage.” Cas looked down at the sleeping angel, “Keep her safe Gabriel. There’s big plans for her.” Gabriel smiled, “That’s the plan Cas.” Gabriel laid her down into her crib, “Thanks for the help Cas. I couldn’t have done it without you.” 

Castiel patted him on the shoulder, “Good luck Gabe. I have a feeling you’re going to need it.”


	2. The Toddler Years

The little girl with curly red hair sat playing in the mud. She was covered from head to toe by the time Gabriel found her. He cleared his throat and she looked up, “Hi bubba. What ya doing?”

He chuckled, “I was just wondering the same thing about you.”

She held up a pile of mud, “I’m making mud pies. See.” 

He smiled softly and bent down to stroke her cheek, “Looks yummy princess. It’s getting late. Let’s go get you cleaned up.” She smiled back and stood up before sprinting across the yard, “No bath bubba.” Gabe sighed and chased after her.

She was hiding behind a big oak tree. Cas snuck up behind her and grabbed her, “Got ya.” She screamed. Gabe picked up his pace. 

Cas smiled, “Silly girl.” 

She laughed, “Bubba I missed you.”

Gabe skidded to a stop breathing heavily, “Cas. Damn it don’t do that.” 

Cas smiled, “Relax Gabe. She’s safe.” Cas handed the little girl over to Gabe. 

She fought to get away, “No bath.” 

Cas chuckled, “You gotta take a bath. If you don’t no one will be able to see your pretty face.”

She shook her face, “I’m a heathen. Don’t need a bath.”

Cas laughed, “You princess are far from a heathen. And you’re in desperate need of a bath.” 

She pouted and tried to get away from Gabe, “But bubba Cas I don’t want a bath. Wanna be a heathen.” 

Gabe carried her in the house and set up her bath. He gave her a bath and she came out and jumped into Cas’ arms, “Take me with you bubba. I wanna play with the humans. Bubba Gabe won’t let me.” 

Cas petted her head softly, “No can do princess. We have to keep you safe.”

She pouted again, “It’s not fair. I don’t get to have any fun.” 

Cas smiled, “One day everything will be better and you’ll be able to play. Right now you have to grow up and learn how to use your powers.” 

Gabe picked her up, “Time for bed sweetheart.”

Gabe tucked her in and she closed her eyes. But bedtime is when she played with him. The door shut and she popped up, “Luci are you ‘dere?” 

Lucifer smiled, “I’m always here princess. Remember I’m in your head.”

She smiled, “Is it time to play?”

Lucifer smirked, “Always princess.”

She jumped up off the bed and began to spin in circles, “Look bubba circles.”

Lucifer smiled, “One day princess you’ll come save me and we’ll rule this world.” She smiled, “How am I going to do that bubba?” 

He smiled, “You’ll come save me from this cage they put me in.” 

She frowned, “Why did they do that?” Lucifer sighed, “Because they were jealous of my power.” His eyes flared red and she screamed.

Gabe rushed into the room, “What’s the matter Gracie.” She buried her head in his chest, “Bubba Luci is so mad, because the other angels are jealous of him and locked him away.” 

Gabe stroked her back softly, “That’s not why he got locked away princess. And when did you see Lucifer.” She sighed, “Every night. He says he’s in my head so he’s always with me.” Gabe sighed and laid her back down, “Try to get some sleep.” He walked out of her room and looked at Cas, “We have a huge problem.” 

Cas furrowed his brows, “Oh yeah. What’s that?” 

Gabe pinched the bridge of his nose, “Lucifer.”


	3. The School Years

She sighed heavily. The boy behind her had been pulling her hair for a while now. Gabe had told her to keep to herself. Don’t use your powers. They’ll find out and take you away from me. So she sighed heavily, trying to keep calm. The little boy pulled her hair again. Her eyes turned pink and the boy fell out of his seat. She giggled. The teacher looked up, “Billy be careful. Now get up and finish your work.”

The boy stood up, “I didn’t do it. I….I don’t know what happened.” 

She smirked, “Maybe you should watch whose hair you pull.”

The boy smirked, “I’m not scared of some little red haired bitch.”

Her eyes went pink again and he flew across the room.

She sat quietly in the office, waiting for Gabe. He rushed into the room, “Gracie are you ok?”

She nodded her head, “I’m ok bubba.”

The principle walked out, “We need to talk.” Gabe sighed, “Yeah I figured.” Gabe smiled down at her, “You wait right here sugar cube. I’ll be back.”

She sighed, “I’m sorry bubba.” He patted her head and walked into the office. The principle sighed, “We have to do something about this behavior. I mean I don’t even know how she did it.” 

Gabe frowned, “I’m taking care of it. Perhaps if the boy wasn’t bulling her every day.” 

The principle sighed, “That’s just it. He swears it’s the other way around.”

Gabe slammed his fist into the desk, “And you believe it. Look my little sister won’t even kill a bee if it lands on her.” Gabe stood, “I’ll be removing my sister from your school immediately.” He turned storming out of the room. He knelt down in front of her, “Come on princess let’s go home.” She smiled up at him and nodded her head.

She sat on the couch in the living room, “Are we moving again bubba?”

He smiled, “It’s ok honey. It’s not your fault.” 

She sighed, “He called me a bad name.” Gabe picked her up and held her tight, “It’s ok sweetie. I’m not mad. This place was getting boring anyway.” 

She smiled weakly, “You’re a bad liar Gabriel.” 

He laughed and sat her down, “Well I tried.” 

She sat in a classroom. New town. New school. Same problems. It was all starting over when she saw him. He walked up to the boy and shoved him down, “Leave the girl alone.”

She smiled as the bully walked away, “Hi, I’m Gracie.”

He smiled back, “I’m Dean.” She looked down at her feet, “Thank you for that.”

He smiled, “No big deal that guy’s a dick anyway.”

She laughed, “My brother says that kids shouldn’t say words like that.”

He shrugged, “It’s the truth though.”

She looked up at him, “Would you like to sit next to me.”

He smiled and sat next to her, “Need a protector huh?”

She shook her head, “No, just need a friend.”


	4. Teen Years

Six years later found them in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. She paced back and forth at the bus stop. A new school. New people. She was getting tired of moving. Tired of having to make new friends. 

She sighed as the bus pulled up, “Here goes nothing.” 

She stepped on the bus and found a seat. The next stop two boys got on.

One slide in next to her, “Hey sweetheart. Been a while.” 

She glanced at him confused, “Do I know you?”

He laughed, “Dean Winchester. We were in your school for about two weeks six years ago.”

Her eyes went wide, “Omg Dean. I thought I’d never see you again. What are you doing in Sioux Falls?”

He smiled, “Dad’s on business so he dropped us off at Uncle Bobby’s. What about you?”

She frowned, “We move a lot. My brother thinks it’ll keep him from finding me.”

Dean looked at her confused, “So who doesn’t find you?” 

She frowned, “My older brother. They say he’s not a good guy. I don’t understand why.”

He smiled, “I’m sure there’s a good reason for it.” 

She nodded her shoulders, “I guess, but he’s always been so sweet to me.”

Dean nodded, “I get that.”

Sam looked over at his brother and shook his head. Dean was always flirting with some girl. He opened the book in his hand and stared reading. What was the point? They’d be gone in a week or two. The bus pulled up at the school and they all got out. It wasn’t long before the other kids picked up on how different she was. It all started again. The bullying. 

She bowed her head a sighed as she walked into class. Dean was sitting towards the back so she made a beeline for him. Plopping down in the chair next to him he smiled, “Having a rough day.”

She frowned, “You could say that.”

He smiled at her softly, “I don’t get why they pick on you so much.”

She shrugged her shoulders, “Cause they don’t understand some things.”

Dean looked at her slightly confused, “Like what?” 

She sighed. She was tired of the secrets. Wanted to have one person other than her brother that knew what she really was. She looked down at her feet, “You’re gonna think I’m crazy and I’m gonna lose you too.” He shrugged, “Try me.”

She took a deep breath, “I’m an angel. Like wings and everything. But I’ve been raised on earth. My brother took me away from the wars in heaven.” 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. He’d seen a lot, but never an angel, “Cool. I’ve seen a lot of things you wouldn’t believe.”

She looked at him confused, “You believe me?” 

He sighed, “It’s hard to explain, but you don’t seem like the type to lie. And like I’ve said. I’ve seen a lot of things. What makes me think angels aren’t out there too.”

She smiled softly, “It’s such a relive to share this with someone.” 

He nodded. But could he trust her with his secret?

It was after school. They were waiting on the bus again. Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulders, “So wanna come hang out for a bit?” 

She smiled, “I’d love to.” 

He smiled as the bus pulled up, “Good I have some secrets of my own I wanna share.” 

She glanced at him, “Are you sure. I mean it’s not like we really know each other.”

He smiled, “I’ve never been more sure my entire life.” 

Sam looked up at his older brother, “What are you doing Dean?” 

Dean ruffled his hair, “It’ll be ok Sammy. I promise.” 

Sam rolled his eyes as he stepped onto the bus, “Dad’s going to kill you.”

Dean laughed, “Once he knows the whole story he’ll get over it.” 

Sam scoffed, “If you say so.”

The bus pulled up to their stop and they all got off. Dean grabbed her hand as they headed for the auto salvage.

She looked up at him, “This is where you’re staying.” 

He laughed, “Yeah our Uncle Bobby owns the place.” 

They walked into the house and headed for the living room. He gestured for her to have a seat on the couch. She sat down.

He smiled, “You shared your secret with me. Now it’s my turn. We’re hunters. Me, my dad, my Uncle Bobby and well I guess Sam is reluctantly.”

She looked at him confused, “So like you hunt deer and stuff?” 

Dean laughed, “No more like things that go bump in the night. Vampires, ghost, werewolves, demons.” 

She stared at him blankly, “People actually do that?” 

He laughed, “Yeah and apparently angels really exist.”

She nodded her head, “Good point. You’ve never ran into an angel before?”

He shook his head no, “Not that I’m aware of.” 

She smiled, “So I’m your first? Are you excited?”

He laughed, “I guess. It’s good to come across a supernatural being that I don’t have to gank.” 

She tilted her head, “Gank?” 

He smiled as he sat down next to her, “Kill.”

She frowned, “Oh yeah please don’t do that.” 

He wrapped his arm around her again, “No worries. I don’t see the need to do that. Plus I don’t have the slightest clue on how to kill an angel.”

She laughed, “I’m an angel I can’t be killed.”

He laughed softly as he place his arm around her. She moved closer laying her head on his chest. He lifted her chin and kissed her softly. She smiled kissing him back. 

“What was that for?” 

He smiled, “Pretty girls need to be kissed.” She blushed. He kissed her more passionately as his hand slide up the side of her shirt. She melted into him. She’d never felt more safe than she did at this moment. He laid her back on the couch laying on top of her. She looked up into his eyes.

He smiled, “You sure?” She nodded her head.

She jumped slightly when she heard a man clear his throat, “Dean I think it’s time your friend went home.” 

Dean sat up, “Come on uncle Bobby. Don’t act like you weren’t my age before.” 

Bobby shook his head, “Send her home now. You’re dad is on his way.” 

Dean gritted his teeth, “I’m sorry Gracie. I can walk you if you want.” 

She nodded, “It’s ok I’ll be fine. See you tomorrow?” 

He shook his head, “Probably not. I’ll do my best to keep in contact.”

He walked her to the door and kissed her one last time.


End file.
